


July 14, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell was going to suffer the consequences of returning without victims for his master to control.





	July 14, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell was going to suffer the consequences of returning without victims for his master to control every Tuesday with Tuesday tears.

THE END


End file.
